bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Champion Rahgan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40666 |no = 1149 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 218 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 5, 19, 32, 54, 110, 114, 118, 122 |normal_distribute = 13, 13, 13, 13, 19, 13, 10, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 19, 32, 54, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |bb_distribute = 11, 11, 11, 11, 16, 10, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 5, 8, 19, 22, 32, 54, 57, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |sbb_distribute = 10, 3, 10, 3, 10, 10, 3, 14, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 5, 8, 19, 22, 32, 35, 54, 57, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |ubb_distribute = 9, 3, 8, 3, 8, 3, 9, 3, 12, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An instructor of the Toltya School of Martial Arts. The last time Rahgan ever fought was against the God Army troops which sought to destroy those fleeing towards the new promised land. He had grown so powerful after his recovery that his pupils thought he had beaten death itself. However, when he vomited blood on the battlefield, they soon realized otherwise. The God Army saw this as an opening to attack him full force, but Rahgan's strength was such that he stood right back up and did not stop fighting until every god around him had been pulverized. |summon = I do not fear death. I just want to protect those precious to me. That's what really scares me. |fusion = *Cough* *cough* *gasp* What...? Don't make such a fuss over a little blood! |evolution = My time is here! Curse this short life of mine! You shall hear the Thunderbird roar! | hp_base = 5117 |atk_base = 2229 |def_base = 1840 |rec_base = 1773 | hp_lord = 6703 |atk_lord = 2777 |def_lord = 2305 |rec_lord = 2231 | hp_anima = 7595 |rec_anima = 1993 |atk_breaker = 3015 |def_breaker = 2067 |atk_guardian = 2539 |def_guardian = 2543 |rec_guardian = 2112 |def_oracle = 2186 | hp_oracle = 6346 |rec_oracle = 2588 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Martial Artist's Fists |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, hugely boosts BB gauge when attacking normally & raises normal hit amount |lsnote = Fills 7 BC & adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Royal Thunder Chain Punch |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end and raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |bbnote = 300% attack multiplier & adds +1 hit to each hit count |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Sky Breaker: Royal Haze |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage) & additional attack at turn's end, raises normal hit amount and boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 300% DoT multiplier, adds +1 hit to each hit count & 60% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 500~800 |ubb = Thunder Demon's Zenith |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount and greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 800% DoT multiplier, adds +2 hits to each hit count (+100% extra damage, 200% total) & 200% Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Discipline Beyond Death |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 2 turns & raises normal hit amount |esnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count |evofrom = 40665 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood 2 |addcatname = Rahgan3 }}